


Therapy with Mystery

by Haedonrocks



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Arthur is afraid of Mystery's true form, F/M, Lewis wants revenge on the green spirit, Mystery the therapist, Vivi hates Arthur, mystery helps the gang get over their problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: A few weeks after the events in hellbent, the gang are now together again. But unfortunately, after learning the truth about the incident; Lewis, Vivi, and Arthur have issues getting away from them. Mystery decides to set up therapy sessions to help them and it would take some time for them to get better.
Relationships: Arthur & Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur & Mystery (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Lewis & Mystery (Mystery Skulls Animated), Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Mystery & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1: Lewis

Over the past weeks, after the disaster from the ghost chase and Shiromori almost killing two members of the gang (Vivi and Mystery), Lewis and Vivi had trouble getting away from the past and can’t stop thinking about it. Lewis was filled with anger thinking about how stupid he was thinking his own best friend killed him only to realized he was possessed. Vivi had thought that everything she knew was a lie. Like knowing that her dog was actually a kitsune who had been running away from a crazy plant lady he created. Also the fact that she had her memories back only to see the death of Lewis. She was traumatized by that and was now livid towards Arthur for making it happen. Arthur was traumatized more because he searched Lewis for a year and now he knows that he killed him. Of course he kept thinking about it. He wanted it to go away but he can’t. They all were miserable and needed help.

Mystery heard all of this and had to find a way to get them back together again. He then got an idea, a therapy session with their trusty buddy Mystery. He believed it would work. So he decided to make a schedule for them at what time, location, and who would go first. From what their experiencing from bad to worse, he thought that the order will be Lewis, Vivi, and then Arthur. He decides the place should be on the couch in Vivi’s house and the time should be at night like 8:00 PM, so neither of them wouldn’t go investigating and can get some sleep.

First was Lewis, Mystery told him that he was gonna get a therapy session to talk through some things at the place no later than 8:00 PM. Lewis, knowing that he needs someone to talk things through, decided to do it. Before 8 PM, Vivi brought Lewis to her house for the therapy session. As soon as they walked in, they see a dog, who was sitting on a chair near a couch, waiting for them to arrive. “Glad you made it Lewis.” Mystery said making direct eye contact at him. “Let’s get this meeting started.” He then pointed to the couch in next to him.

Lewis walks over at the couch and lays on top of it as if he is actually at a real therapy session. Vivi walks up stairs to her room trying to not hear the conversation that was about to start. Lewis sighs and lays his hands on his stomach and looks up at the ceiling.

“So, how are you feeling today?” Mystery asks reviewing Lewis’s emotions.

“A little bit angry, like I want to punch something.” Lewis said as he was making a fist. 

“I see.” Mystery said. From out of nowhere, he grabs a sheet of paper which was placed on the seat and a pencil and writes it down with his paw. Lewis was confused when he saw this. He kept looking at Mystery who was writing down stuff. “Ok, go on.” He says letting Lewis to talk more.

“I just can’t handle the fact that Arthur killed me but didn’t.” Lewis exateratted. 

“Explain.” Mystery said not understanding what Lewis meant.

“Well for a year, I thought that Arthur killed me just because he was jealous for what I have and thought he could take it all away from me. But before I dropped him, he said my name in question. I thought he didn’t know it was me. So, I saved him from the spikes. Then, things were confusing. He asked where I was and what happened. I thought he was crazy at first until you told me the truth.” Lewis was giving everything to Mystery to see if he can do anything to help.

“Alright, its true that I told you what happened. But what are your thoughts right now?” Mystery said while writing all the things Lewis said. 

“I want to find that spirit that ruined our lives in that cave. The one that killed me, possessed Arthur, and traumatized Vivi hard enough for me to erase her memories! Lewis was getting his rage out on the spirit. 

“About the memory thing, we should talk about it later.” Mystery didn’t like the fact that Lewis had to erase Vivi’s memories even though it was the right thing to do. He thought it kept bringing Vivi harm whenever Arthur keeps mentioning his name to her. “But for now, I need you too take a deep breath.” 

Lewis inhaled deeply and then exhale. He closed his ghostly eyes and try to remained himself calm.

“Better now?” Mystery asked to see if Lewis was ready to continue on. 

“Yeah, so what do I do now?” Lewis wanted to know. 

“Well first, you need to stop thinking about that incident and move on. Second, spend time with Vivi. She really needs you ever since you gave her memories back. And I’ll really appreciated it if you can get her out of dangerous situations. For a year, Vivi was going on these crazy adventures that were going to get herself killed. Mystery tried his best to keep her safe without revealing his secret. 

“I can do that and I guess I should do things with Vivi.” Lewis said thinking about it. He had been thinking about his murder so much that he had forgotten that Vivi missed him and wanted to go on dates with him. “You know what, I think I should spend a day with Vivi.” He got up from the couch happily, forgetting the incident.

“I think that’s a good idea, but make sure she comes her before 8PM for her turn with help.” Mystery said. He got down from the chair. “You should head home for some rest tomorrow so you can feel a lot more better and start your new day.” He then went up stairs and into Vivi’s room.

Lewis then teleported to his mansion where he slept, thinking that everything will be ok.


	2. Chapter 2: Vivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with Lewis’s problems, Mystery helps Vivi confront her biggest issues and how they can be solved.

The next day, Lewis invites Vivi over to his house to talk about what they should do for the day. Lewis suggested they go to their favorite park with Arthur (who still has troubles with the past) and Mystery. After that, they went down to Pepper Paradiso to meet up with Lewis’s family to talk about a few things that happened over a whole year. Then finally, they went to a cliff were both of them would go to on the weekend nights and look at the stars. After they did all of this before 8PM, Lewis told Vivi about her time with Mystery. She was disappointed that she had to do it, but it was for her own good. Plus Mystery would find her anyway to have the conversation no matter the time nor place (except public places). Vivi decided to head back home so she can get this done quick. 

At her house, they find again, Mystery who was still on the same chair with the pencil and paper. She looked at him for a few seconds until Mystery said “You can take a seat on the couch to get this started Vivi.” Vivi walks over to the couch and lays on it just like Lewis did. 

She sighs. “Lets get this over with Mystery.” She hated sessions like this because she thought they were a waste of time. 

“This isn’t going to be quick Vivi, I’m trying to help you with anything your having trouble with.” Mystery said 

“Oh, then I have no problems. I’m fine, normal. I think I should get ready for bed.” VIvi said quickly getting up as she was trying to leave the room. 

“I didn’t say you don’t have problems, I know you have problems.” Mystery said asserting Vivi. 

“Ha, what problems?’ Vivi asked if it was some sort of joke. 

“The fact that you avoid Arthur when we went to the park.” Mystery said. 

“Look, I know I had trouble with Arthur, but it’ll grow old and we become friends again.” Vivi was almost close at the stairs until Mystery stopped her.

“I know your lying, I can sense it on you.” Mystery said a little bit frustrated that she is trying to get away with the session.

She sighs again. “Fine, you got me.” Vivi walked sluggishly at the couch and lays back down. “The truth is, I hated Arthur for what he did.” Vivi said angrily.

“We both know Arthur didn’t mean to kill Lewis. He was possessed.” Mystery telling Vivi the same thing as he did over the few weeks.

“But he didn’t tell us. He should’ve let us know about it.” Vivi was now sitting straight up and looked at Mystery as he wrote down things on the paper. “What’s with the paper?” Vivi said changing the subject. 

“It’s just something to take notes on.” Mystery replied. “Anyway, Arthur didn’t have that memory. When I ripped his arm off, he lost a lot of blood that it made him have a blackout. That’s why he spent a whole year looking for Lewis without knowing that he was dead the whole time.” 

Vivi felt ashamed about it now. She believed that Lewis was the one who felt betrayed. Now hearing all of this, she didn’t know what to think of next. “God, what happened to us Mystery?” She laid back down with her hands covering her face. 

“We were mistaken for what was right and wrong Vivi. But now, hear my advice.” Vivi was now full attention at him for anything that can help her fix this. “You and Arthur can talk things through and you, him, and Lewis can spend a day together.” Mystery got out of the chair and went over to Vivi who sat up. “I know you can do this, you need to have hope.” He said supportively. He licked her palm and Vivi petted him. 

“I think I can do that, I’m just afraid that Arthur will think I still hate him.” Vivi was sure of it.

“No he won’t, he probably would forgive you and will hug it out in the end.” Mystery said confidently. 

“Ok then, I’ll start tomorrow then.” Vivi said as she got up from the couch. 

“Good, now let’s get some rest.” Mystery said as both him and Vivi walked upstairs to Vivi’s room. She got up on the bed as Mystery laid on his own dog bed next to Vivi’s bed. “Just remember Vivi, stay positive.” 

“I will.” Vivi said before she yawned. Both of them were asleep. After what Mystery told her, she know has a chance to fix this. But it won’t be enough to fix Arthur’s life back to normal. He would need a longer time to know about his problems.


	3. Chapter 3: Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with Vivi’s issues, Mystery has to face the biggest obstacle, Arthur. He has more problems than Vivi and Lewis together. And it will take a long time for him to get him fixed.

The next day, Vivi had apologized to Arthur about hating him for killing Lewis. Arthur forgives her and they both (with Lewis) spend the day talking about the good things in the past and if they want to do them again sometime. During the day, Arthur had been avoiding Mystery not because it was his turn, but from his true form. He wanted to tell Vivi about his fear, but was afraid that Vivi would use that advantage in a April Fools joke or something else. Mystery knew about this and wanted to deal with it later. Right now, he needs to know more about his past. 

Later at night, Mystery decided to change the place of the session, instead of going to Vivi’s house, he asked Arthur if he can stay over at his house for the meeting because Vivi’s family was off work and wanted to spend time with her. Arthur wanted to say no, but he was afraid that he wasn’t going get away from the past, so he let him. Arthur drove the van to his house with Mystery and they both went inside. 

Arthur turned on the lights to show a neat and clean living room. He then sat down on the couch until Mystery alerted him. “So, where am I going to sit?” Mystery said sounding mean but didn’t mean to. 

“Oh right, sorry.” Arthur said feeling a bit foolish. He went into the kitchen to grab a chair and brought it back to the living room to place it next to the couch. He then laid right back down on the couch not knowing what Mystery is going to ask him. 

The difference about this session from the others is that he didn’t bring a paper and pencil even though he knew that Arthur had plenty of thoses and didn’t planned to asked for some. That was because he knew exactly what he was going to do to help him. He just needed to know if he was right about it. “So Arthur.” He says “Tell me what’s troubling you?” 

“It’s just a lot going on right now.” Arthur says trying to avoid eye contact at Mystery. “I mean, from the possession, how I’ve spent a whole year, with little sleep, trying to find Lewis only to find him trying to kill me.” Arthur was now overwhelmed with the things that had haunt him. 

“I see, so as you may know, this is going to take a longer time than Lewis and Vivi’s sessions. From what your experiencing right now, I believe that I need to help you get through this more than just talking.” Mystery said. 

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked still avoiding eye contact. 

“Well, before I tell you, I want to know something. Tell me about your thoughts last year.” Mystery then adjusted his glasses. 

“I don’t know what your talking about.” Arthur said confusingly. 

“How did you feel before the incident? Your emotions.” As soon as Mystery asked that, Arthur felt like he was having a PTSD. All he could think about was when Mystery ripped his arm off. Even if he couldn’t remember what really happened at the cave, all he could see was the red eyes that were holding his left arm which was green. Because of this, Arthur started to breathe hard and quick. “Calm down, your safe.” Mystery said trying to keep Arthur calm. 

“S-sorry, it’s just that-”

“Your afraid of me.” Mystery interrupted him. “I know. And that’s why I’m here to face your fear.” 

Arthur didn’t need time to think what he was saying. He knew from those words of what his plan was. He finally made eye contact right at him. “No no no no no no. We are not going to do that.” Arthur said very scared. 

“You have to know soon or later that I’m not going to harm you, even what I really am.” Mystery then got out of the chair and sat on the couch. Arthur quick sat up and went to the other side of the couch. Mystery sighs.

“Look we can do this later, right now isn’t the best time to do this.” Arthur said.

“Then your just going to say the same thing the next time we do this. Arthur, I know you don’t want to do this. But it’s for the best.” Arthur’s heart was beating faster. He never felt this scared in his life ever since Lewis chased him through the mansion. 

Arthur needed to think about this. Was it really worth it? To see face to face of the kitsune who ripped off his arm to stop a possession? “Fine, I will face my fear.” 

“Good, I know you can do it. I just need you to trust me on this ok?” Mystery asked as he went closer to Arthur. 

“I will.” Arthur went and gave Mystery a pat on his head. “So, how are we going to do this then?” He asked.

“That’s why I asked if I can trust you.” He then looked at a doorway that leads to a closet. 

Arthur looks at the closet and realizes what he wants to do. “You want me in that closet?” He says worried.

“Are you really claustrophobic?” Mystery mockingly says.

“No.” Arthur says bothered by that question. “But how will you fit in there?” 

“You’ll be surprised.” Mystery said expressing himself. “Actually, is there anything in the closet?” Arthur went up to the door and opened it. It was empty. Arthur then remembered that he clean out that closet and put the other things like junk into the basement. He didn’t know what he was going to in there so he just left it empty until he finds something. 

“Nothing in here.” He says looking around inside. Mystery then went off the couch and into the closet. 

“Alright then, let’s start.” Mystery said waiting for Arthur to be ready.

“I don’t know, is this a good idea?” Arthur asked.

“Well, I don’t want you running off screaming if we do it right in the living room.” Mystery said. He did have a point there. Arthur would be running if something like this would happen. So Arthur went in the closet, turned on the light, and closed the door. He was sitting across from Mystery. “Ok good. Now this may very difficult for you, but I need you to be brave.” 

Arthur started to shake while he heart was beating faster than before. He didn’t know what to do except to accept the fact that he will meet his fear. Then Mystery had grown larger in height and grew 7 long tails. His fur had thicken and his ears and snout had became taller and long. For some reason, his collar on his neck have stayed, not breaking off from the transformation. Mystery was now in his true form looming over Arthur who was closing his eyes and shaking in fear. 

“You can look now.” Mystery said. Arthur didn’t want to. He really thought he was going to have a heart attack over this. 

“I-I can’t. I d-don’t want t-to open them.” He said stuttering. 

“Arthur please, I need you to be brave. Just open them slowly. I won’t hurt you.” Mystery said trying to get Arthur to be brave.

He then opened his eyes. His first reaction was to move away from Mystery. He was starting to breathe fast but not loud. After a few seconds he got his breathing to normal and looked at Mystery’s true form. 

“Your doing good Arthur. Now I want you to hear me out ok?” Mystery said who was proud that Arthur was facing his fear.

“Ok.” Arthur said.

“I’m going to use this form whenever you, Lewis or Vivi are in danger. I just want to know that I’m here to keep you safe, not harm you.” Mystery said as calm as he can. “I know that you were afraid of me because of what happened at the cave, but I was trying to save you, not kill you.”

“Ok, but what if I get possessed again?” Arthur asked worriedly.

“Well, I would just get Vivi and instead of harming you and I would use my strength against the demon while she used the spells against it.” Mystery had that plan since he revealed his secret to Vivi. She said she would help him in saving Arthur if she did hated him before. 

“I guess so, but what now?” Arthur asked again.

“What now? You faced your fears Arthur, you should be proud.” Mystery said gladly. 

Arthur was now glad that he did. And to Mystery’s surprise, Arthur went to his knees and hugged him. Mystery saw this and put his forepaw around him along with his tails. “Thank you for helping me.” Arthur said thanking him. 

“Your welcome, now want to get out of here?” Mystery asked.

“Yeah.” Arthur agreed. He opens the door and both of them got out of the closet. Mystery transforms himself into a normal dog and Arthur sits back on the couch again. This time, when Mystery gets on the couch, Arthur doesn’t back away from him. Instead, he gets closer to him and give him a few rubs. 

Mystery had finally done it. It may not be perfect, but he had help them get away from the past and living to the present. Arthur might still have problems but at least he trusts Mystery to help him with them. “Alright I think I should head home tonight.” Mystery said getting off the couch. 

“You want me to drive you there?” Arthur asks.

“Sure, it be payment for helping you.” Mystery said. 

“Payment? What about Vivi and Lewis?” He said surprised.

“They can pay me with belly rubs.” Both of them laughed. 

After the joke, they went out to the van and drove to the Yukino’s residence. It was nice out. The dark sky, how fresh it smelled, and how quiet it was. Arthur had made it too the Vivi’s house where he opened the door to Mystery’s side while he jumped out and ran towards the house barking happily. Vivi came out to see her dog running towards her. She picked him up while Mystery licked her. “Hey Mystery.” Arthur walked towards her looking with a smile. “How was the meeting?” She asked Arthur.

“It was fine. I got to face my fear.” He said looking at Mystery who was looking at him with a smirk.

“That’s great Arthur.” She hugged him. “You want to come inside and talk about it?” 

“Actually it’s getting late, I should head back.” Arthur said as he was walking to the van.” 

“Ok then, good night Arthur.” Vivi said waving bye while holding Mystery. 

“Good night.” He said back. Arthur got in the car and drove off. He still can’t believed that he faced his biggest fear. But he still has more problems to face. He will get them to stop eventually, knowing he’s got a giant kitsune on your side.

**Author's Note:**

> So I made these chapters on Tumblr and that's why they came so quickly. If you want to see more, go check out my Tumblr on there.


End file.
